Picture Perfect
by 0silverdream0
Summary: A photo shoot will bring one lonely dog lover with a lonely photographer. In modern times and the gang has their own businesses and want better advertising and this photo shoot will do it. *pairings: KibaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, and ShikaTem* Rated T because I'm unsure of how this story will end up.
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

There was a group of friends sitting at a table in the Uchiha family's library/study room. It was a weekly meeting that was held on Sunday afternoons to figure out what they would do differently for that week. The group consisted of friends and fellow business owners that had businesses next to each other at the popular "The Haven Plaza" on the water front of Konoha's lake. Each business owner worked together to get their businesses booming.

"We need to have better advertising. I'm not saying it looks bad or anything, we do get people in our stores, but we need a bigger crowd to appeal to." A calm voice said.

"What do you propose then Neji?" a man with black hair and black eyes asked.

"We can get another photographer for our businesses and maybe get your brother to put ads for our businesses in his magazine 'The Akatsuki'." The man Neji replied.

"Why don't we take pictures in each other's ads? We can show the unity that the business owners of 'The Haven' have to offer. And we can get Deidara and Sasori to design our clothes and accessories!" an energetic blonde yelled.

"Get a leash on your woman, Sai." A man with red triangles on his face said.

"Ino, please calm down and listen to what everyone else has to say before we decide." The man named Sai said.

"Fine, but I still think it's a wonderful idea." The woman named Ino pouted.

"I think Ino just wants to dress us up and so she could advertise her brother and his friend's clothes lines." A woman with two buns said.

"It does seem like that, but if we incorporate things from our stores then we could use the pictures for multipurpose." A shy woman said.

"Hinata-chan that's a great idea, we could ask the photographer to do something like that and maybe we could take pictures by the water front!" A blonde man exclaimed.

"This could work. I'll call my brother in right now." The black haired and black eyed man said.

"Hello, Itachi its Sasuke? ...Yes we need your help…. In the study….It's fine, Ino will probably need them anyways… Alright, wait your with a photographer right now? Is it ok if you bring him with you? ...It's a woman….. Oh tell her I'm sorry….. Alright, we'll be waiting." The man named Sasuke hung up his phone.

"Itachi is coming along with Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and his photographer." Sasuke stated

"EPPP, we're going to need things for the photo shoot like clothes, maybe make-up, oh and our nails, dang we'll need a hair stylist, and props…and what will the theme be…..ugh…." Ino rambled to herself while everyone waited for the group to appear.

Ten minutes later a soft knock could be heard and everyone turned to the door. The group also heard giggling and someone grunting.

"Come in." Sasuke said.

The door clicked and Itachi, followed by Kisame, then Sasori and Deidara, and lastly a small petite girl with pink hair followed. Everyone watched the girl, especially Kiba. He watched her small frame walk next to the taller figures of Sasori and Deidara.

"Hello little brother, you needed to talk business with us?" Itachi stated and Sasuke nodded.

"Please take a seat." He replied. The group that walked in took seats and waited for an explanation. "Ok…-"

"OH MY GOD YOUR SAKURA HARUNO, HOLY CRAP YOU'RE EVEN PRETTIER IN PERSON!" Ino yelled.

"Hahaha, yes, yes I am. You must be Ino Deidara's sister." The woman named Sakura replied.

"Your photography pictures are so amazing especially in last week's photo shoot with Pein and Konan." Ino said.

"Oh thanks, I was just messing around with the two and I just got the idea that I should have a photo shoot and somehow Itachi got a hold of the pictures and put them in the magazine and labeled them couple of the week. They were mad, but I really think they enjoyed it." She replied.

"If it's not too much to ask, could you take picture of my fiancé and me?" Ino asked.

"Sure, we'll just have to make an appointment." Sakura whipped out her Iphone. "So what day are you thinking of having this photo shoot?"

"Is tomorrow a good day, since it's a holiday sort of?" Ino asked

"Yah its fine, I surprisingly don't have anything tomorrow." She replied.

"Oh and is it ok if we also have all my business partners take pictures as well?" Ino asked.

"I don't mind." Sakura said. "Itachi are we done with the photo shoot today?"

"Yah, I was thinking of heading to lunch, but nothing is appealing to me right now." He replied.

"Ok. Hmmm how about I get to know all of you, I don't really get comfortable taking pictures of people I don't know. How about you all tell me about yourself and your stores?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Ino exclaimed.

"Is it ok if Naruto and I go first so we can cook up lunch?" Hinata asked.

"Good for it!" Ino said.

"Ok. My name is Hinata and this is Naruto my husband. We own the Ramen and Tea shop called 'Calming Waters'. We've been married for almost a year now and we plan on continue to work with our friends." Hinata said "Oh my favorite colors are purple/lavender, midnight blue, and orange. Naruto's is orange, blue, and red. Sorry, but if you'll excuse us we'll be down stairs making lunch." Sakura nodded taking down notes.

"Oh did you guys have a theme for the photo shoot or is it a more freestyle concept?" Sakura looked up. Everyone's face was blank. "Ok how about a unity theme? Since Naruto and Hinata are married and Ino and her boyfriend are couples, the theme would probably go with all your personalities." Sakura stated. "Sasori and Deidara are you guys busy tomorrow because if you're not then we can have your skills shown in the photo shoot."

The two looked at each other and nodded. "We'll be there."

After, Sakura got all her notes completed and looked around at all the faces that were in the room. "Ok, if it's alright with all of you I plan on meeting everyone at 'The Haven' tomorrow and 10? Is that ok with everyone?" Everyone nodded and began to look forward to the photo shoot.


	2. Chapter 2:The Calls and A Dream

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I'll get the next chapters up soon:) R&R thank you and again enjoy

* * *

After, Sakura got all her notes completed and looked around at all the faces that were in the room. "Ok, if it's alright with all of you I plan on meeting everyone at 'The Haven' tomorrow and 10? Is that ok with everyone?" Everyone nodded and began to look forward to the photo shoot.

* * *

Later on that night, Sakura called Ino. "Hi Ino, I know it's really late, but I had a question for you regarding the photo shoot tomorrow."

"It's all good; I've been working on the outfits with my brother and Sasori. So what's your question?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted a simple white background or if you wanted to incorporate your shops, also if you had a make-up and hair stylist. Umm one more thing…"

"As for the make-up and hair, I was going to ask Dei if he would do it for me, but I'm not sure he wants to do it. And what's the last question hmmmm?"

"Ok, if you want I can get Konan and Pein with their crew on the site and Deidara can just worry about the clothes for right now. Also, I wanted to know what kind of pictures you wanted for your couple pictures. Is it going to be like for an invite or for a scrapbook?"

"OH MY GOSH YOU'LL GET THEM TO DO OUR HAIR AND MAKE-UP?! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO CALL THE OTHERS! GIRL TIME! HAHAHAHA, hmmm the pictures will be like any other and it'll be used for both. We have to keep the first one a secret because no one else in the group knows, so we have to be all hush hush."

"Ok. Maybe we can we have the girls come earlier since all the guys have to do it style their hair and change outfits. How about you guys come around 9ish? I'll be there at 8 so it doesn't matter if you guys come earlier than 9."

"Yay, this is going to be so fun! I can't wait for tomorrow. Thank you so much Sakura!"

"Anytime, alright I have to make more calls so I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the girls 9, ok? Bye" Sakura clicked her phone off and jotted some notes down, and then her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Neji from 'The Haven'."

"Oh hello Neji, what can I do for you?"

"Ummmm I have a request for the photo shoot….."

"Ok sure what is it?"

"Ummmm…how should I say this…..ummmm….well…..ummm…tomorrow at the photo shoot…. ….."

"Don't worry Neji I just got off the phone with Ino and she had a request for the shoot tomorrow, so I'll be adding your request into the plan. You don't have to tell me what you're going to do. It is kind of nerve racking. So don't worry about it."

"…ok….. but I felt that you needed to know… because no one else knows about it… *clears his throat*... Iwasgoingtopruposetomygirlfr indandIwantedyoutotakepictur esofit…."

"So you're going to purpose? Ok. Do you want a white background or do you want it on the docks? I'll help you during it if you want."

"Please…. I don't know…ummmm…how…to purpose to her…."

"Just talk to me while the girls are getting ready. Oh and if your with TenTen tell her that the girls are going to be there around 9ish."

"Ok…t-…..th…thank you."

"Anytime, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara owe me a few favors so I'll just use this as one of them. Alright, I have to finish some things for the shoot tomorrow. See you then." Sakura then clicked her phone off and dialed Konan's number.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Aaa."

"What a pleasure to hear our little baby cherry on the phone at quarter to midnight."

"Haha, ok I just wanted to ask if you're willing to help me with a shoot tomorrow it starts around 10, but the girls in the shoot need a make-up and hair stylists. And I know from experience that you and your group are the best around these parts, so what do you say?"

"We'll be there. Hehehe just wait 'til Pein hears he'll be seeing you. HAHAHA I swear the Akatsuki are in love with you, so there is no dubt we will NOT be there."

"Hahaha I know, it's like having 10 older brothers and a sister. But I'll always love you guys. Hahaha well I owe you! Well I have to go now. Bye Bye"

"Toddles!" Sakura once again clicked off her phone.

She then took notes and calculated a time frame for everything to be done in, until her phone rang again. "Hahaha looks like I'll be busy all night."

"Hello?"

"I-is t-this S-Sakura?" a husky voice asked.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"Yah… Uhhh its Kiba…"

"OH…Hey how are you?" Sakura felt a blush creep on her face and she left her notes on her table and went to lie on her bed.

"I-I'm fine…How about you?"

"I'm good. Oh I wanted to ask if you wanted animals in your part of the photo shoot, since you are running a pet shop."

"…sure….. I have the perfect pup for it."

"Ok. Well is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Ummmm…yah…..*takes a deep breath*…. Areyousingle?"

"Wait what? Sorry I didn't quiet catch that."

"I….ummmm…. I said…are you single?"

"….."

"Sakura?"

"….Yes?..."

"Are you single?"

"….Yes…"

"Oh…. Ok *he smiles and sighs*….. Good…. Alright, that's all I had to ask. I'll see you tomorrow Sak-u-ra. Good night Sak-u-ra."

"Ok…Good night Kiba." The blush on her face doubled and she clicked her phone off. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" The pinkette opened her bed sheets and crawled into bed and in a matter of minutes fell into a deep sleep.

In her dream Sakura was in a cream pink white kimono with roses adoring the backside as a train. Her long pink hair was curled pulled back on the top of her head and had Cherry Blossom branches pinning them back and her hair continued to curl to the middle of her back. Next to her was a man with red upside down triangles on his cheeks (I wonder who that is) in a black and gray male kimono and his hands where intertwined with hers. She looked down and saw a beautiful bouquet that had orchids, cherry blossom branches, Baby's Breathes, and roses on the outer ring of flowers. Sakura then looked back up to the man next to her just as he slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto her ring finger. As he did that a smile tugged at her lips and the couple a leaned in close and their lips meet for a brief minute or two, but a loud beeping spread through the pinkette and she immediately awoke from her wonderful dream.

"Damnit! What the hell is the time?" Franticly the woman looked for her clock as it read 7:34 in big bold white text. "Shit.." she cursed and began to get dressed and ended up wearing a maroon high-low skirt with a plain gray top, a black cropped leather jacket, and black heels. As she ran out the door with her equipment she double checked if everything was there and she ran back into the house to get her purse and tea, then she ran out the door and started her car and headed for 'The Haven'.


End file.
